


Keep the Scarf

by writingherhope



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, SamJackShipmas, Shipmas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingherhope/pseuds/writingherhope
Summary: Vala and Sam go shopping, Jack wants a sneak peak at one particular bag.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Keep the Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shipmas 2020.  
> Prompt, "Is that my scarf?" (but I do mention Christmas shopping and its an M fic so there is some obvious Desire...)
> 
> Thanks to XWingKC and starrybouquet for the partial beta and helpful suggestions!

Vala walked around the kitchen table's chair, slightly ajar and crooked, her face curious. Noticing the dark green cotton dappled with white snowflakes and red holly snaking around the front two legs and tied around one, she squinted an eye, "Is that my scarf?"

Daniel and Sam hushed their conversation, turning to her. Teal'c was also now listening, taking his attention away from the movie Jack has made them watch each year since she's been on Earth. Something about a Red Ryder BB gun, pink bunnies and strangely enough, a sexy lamp-Vala wasn't quite sure of it's appeal the first year, but has grown to find the humor and has even been known to 'triple dog dare' the SGC staff. 

It didn't escape her that Jack and Sam were both quietly watching the exchange, Sam attempting to make her self small, while Jack's face was twitching, eye darting to Sam's, trying his best not to … smirk, she thought. So Vala did that for him. Smirking, she walked around Daniel to look closer at Sam's blushing face.

Vala caught the way Sam and Jack cut their eyes toward each other, one biting their bottom lip the other swallowing, raising their head in an attempt to push memories aside. Lowering her voice, to Sam, "I see the stories of my past inspired you to find another present for the General to go with the lace."

At that Sam couldn't bite back her embarrassed, tight, smile any longer, "Vala…"

Sam wasn't in the least bit shocked when, among the linen and lace of the lingerie store, Vala had started regaling her with story after story of previous sexual encounters. Some were dubious to say the least, as Vala clearly became distracted in away that reminded Sam of when Jolinar's memories would occupy her mind. She thought maybe those particular experiences weren't her favorites as Qetesh had been the one exploiting her body. The others however, brightened Vala's face with a toothy grin and mischievous glint in her eye. Those had been the ones that piqued interest in Sam, wondering what it would be like to have Jack above her restrained body, teasing and torturing her deliciously; to tie him up and turn the tables on him.

Reaching out her hand to rest on her friends shoulder, "Oh, I am so proud of you Samantha!" Winking toward Jack, "Did you take turns or was it just you tied up?"

The two in question glanced at each other, with small smiles remembering their afternoon together. And apparently their rushed cleaning up, as they heard Daniel's car door close; having grabbed their clothes from the table but forgetting the green scrap of fabric she had found wrapped in her jacket by mistake.

\---

_"What took you so long?" He said as soon as she walked into the kitchen, tossing her jacket on the table, a scrap of green falling out._

_Sitting at the island counter, Sam sighed, "Vala." Jack nodded with a grin, "She got too excited in one of the stores and it took me forever to get her to decide on something."_

_Raising his head toward the bags Sam walked in with, he squinted trying to figure out which store it might have been. "Ah. Well, I ordered some Chinese, I didn't feel like cooking after the flight. Hope you don't mind."_

_Leaning on her elbows, across the counter, she grinned into a sweet kiss to his lips, "Not at all. I'm just glad you were able to get off for the Holiday."_

_He licked at her bottom lip. "Well, technically I may still get calls, but I'm here barring intergalactic emergency." Kissing his way down her jawline and neck, he mumbled, "So please tell me the SGC isn't planning on causing any problems for a while." His eyes opened, still kissing her neck, looking at the colors and names of the shopping bags, still searching._

_"Jack, we never plan on causing problems. However, if you keep doing that, I will turn off the phone for the rest of the night." His lips had slowed a bit in their tasting, so she pulled back a bit. "Jack?" She pushed up on his shoulders, from where he now stood beside her. "Jack?"_

_He had a smirk so wide across his face that she knew he saw the little black bag from the lingerie store she liked. "At least I know why Vala got so distracted now. There's a lot in there to take in."_

_Sam cocked her head. "It's not the first time she's been in there, Jack."_

_Over lunch they let the shopping and the little black bag go, in favor of just talking about them. He spoke of the ridiculous man on the plane whom the flight attendants apparently couldn't appease. She told him about the work she hoped to get done on her bike before the summer. Each listening with great interest, each taking in each other. This was their first Holiday since he transferred to Washington. The past few months had not been easy, but they had been a walk in the park compared to the last eight years. No, they weren't getting to see each other every day, as before, but they were getting to be with each other. Not the other solider, but the person. They were able to learn about Sam and Jack. She made the trip to DC a few times, but it was him who traveled to her the most. He did have the better excuse, so as not to raise suspicion._

_He never forgot about that little black bag, however. As she was putting away the leftovers, he looked through the plethora of bags for a black one but didn’t find it. Seeing him bent over her Christmas gifts, she rolled her eyes, "It's not there, Jack, you'll just have to wait."_

_Jack didn’t even pretend that he wasn’t snooping. "How? When did you put it away?" Not knowing, that she was now wearing its contents._

_Sam walked around the island to wrap her arms around his middle, "When you stepped out to take the Senator's call."_

_Jack rolled his eyes, sighing as he reciprocated her hold on him. "No way, I can get a sneak peek?" His eyebrows waggled._

_Kissing him, she giggled, "I missed you, Jack." Walking him back, she continued her kisses._

_"Hmm, me too." He found his knees hitting the front of a dining chair, so he sat._

_Sam bent slightly to place light nips and kisses down his neck, licking to soothe when he moaned. Her fingers worked his shirt up over his head, leaving his arms in, the shirt around his shoulders. "Sam, what are you doing?" He asked, while she secured the end of the shirt to the top of the chair. Ensuring his shoulders and arms were trapped loosely. They both knew he could get out of it, it wasn't intended to restrain, just to inform him that she was in charge._

_Smiling, sweetly at him she worked his jeans undone, and tugged lightly, in quiet askance for him to raise his hips. As she devested him of the barrier, she lowered herself in front of him. Jeans in hand, Sam placed them on the kitchen table and pulled down the green fabric she remembered seeing there. With a smirk, she raised her eyes up to his, "You wanted a sneak peek, right?"_

_He blinked, having temporarily forgotten what had gotten them here, but then nodded._

_"Good. Don't move unless I say."_

_His chest rose rapidly at the implication of her words, and he smirked. "Yes ma'am."_

_Sam couldn't keep her own desire to herself for much longer. She raised two fingers to the inside of his knee and tapped it outwards. He spread his legs, no questions asked. Jack watched as she took the dark green scrap and wrapped around his ankle and the chair leg, then snaked it to the other side, this time tying it off to the leg of the chair. The warm cotton was soft against his skin._

_The fact that she was still fully clothed, did not go unnoticed. He wanted to ask her to rid herself of something. He wanted, he_ needed _to see her soft skin, even if he couldn't touch it. Raising up on her knees, she met his eyes and saw his need. Sam allowed her fingers to take their time in pulling the soft, thin sweater over her head, revealing first a firm abdomen, scars, marks and all. Then Jack caught glimpse of a curve of purple encasing heavy breasts he longed to taste. Moaning, he wondered aloud, "Is, is that, that new?"_

_Her grin grew as she ran her hand over his thigh, ignoring his question. She tickled the hairs atop his leg, coarse and short, her hand slipping beneath his boxers, teasing him. The other, rested on his inner thigh as her mouth kissed the sensitive skin found there. The places he always knew set her on fire but would never have thought about his own reaction to; her lips touched them all making him squirm in anticipation. She trailed a wet path to his cloth clad bulge, where she kissed him firmly through his underwear. Her hand at the waist band of his underwear, he was now impatiently begging her, with the movement of his hips, to remove them._

_Sam chuckled, mouth still teasing him, tugged his shorts as he raised his hips, removing them as far as his knees. Her eyes widened, taking in his impressive erection. He groaned at the small amount of relief granted from the strain of the cloth. "Sam…"_

_A near growl escaped her throat, "Oh, I have missed you." Her hand encased him, thumb swiping the tip and gripping just slightly._

_Her grip made him moan, but he hadn't lost his sense of humor, "Me or him?"_

_Her hand was in motion toward him when she grinned up at him, "I'll tell you in a bit."_

_His hearty chuckle was strangled when the wet warmth of her mouth was suddenly all around him. Her tongue tasting the salt and musk of him. One hand teasing his testicles, the other wrapping the base of his cock. She almost wished she had allowed him the use of his arms; her sudden need for his hands in her hair, slightly pushing himself further into her warmth, was a surprise as that was not something that normally aroused her. However, if the rush of heat pooling at her center was any indication, she would need to free one arm at the very least._

_He was surprised when a breeze swept over him as she raised up slightly and freed his left arm. Even more surprised when she placed her hand over his on the back of her head and engulfed his length with fervor. She felt the way his fingers scratched along her scalp. Taking her lead, he moved her where he needed her most with small but firm pressure in her hair._

_He was leaking his arousal on her tongue, letting her gauge her next moves. Two fingers wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, her thumb pressing the vein there. She swiped her tongue in a swirl around his cock until she found that vein and licked slowly, with the flat of her tongue, up and caught the seeping fluid at the head. Moving down again, her lips nipped along the vein, before taking him back in her mouth and hungrily enjoying his need._

_His hand tightened in her hair, pulling it slightly in warning. She tightened her thumb and forefinger at the base of him and alternated between bobbing her head and hollowing her cheeks, sucking as her tongue stroked. The noise he made as she felt his arousal flood her mouth, caused her to tighten her thighs against the new wave of flooding heat._

_Jack's hand slid from her hair to her cheek, as she slowly brought him down from his high with small, loving strokes of her tongue. "God, Sam." He chuckled._

_Releasing his legs, she stood and turned from him, the lace and dark denim striking against her creamy skin, "If you want to see the rest, you'd better hurry or I'll have finished myself. The team will be here in an hour."_

_He growled at the image of her with her fingers between her legs and hand cupping her breasts. As much as he wanted to watch her come undone with her own nimble fingers, he would be damned if he didn't take the opportunity himself while he had it. They have both made it through the long months with only their imaginations and fingers, and a few phone calls that neither could tell who was more surprised about. They had a lot of catching up to do._

_Jack nearly tripped over himself in his attempt to pull his underwear up and chase her toward the bedroom._

\--

Getting Vala off the topic ended up being easier than expected. Daniel, still a little confused but understanding that his friends privacy was being good naturedly intruded upon by the dark haired woman, had pulled her aside before she could pry more out of the two in question. Sam had quickly grabbed the scarf from the floor and tossed it in Jack's direction, each with a big grin plastered on their faces-embarrassed and amused.

However, as they put on their jackets and gathered their opened gifts, salutations and blessings of happy holidays were tossed from one to the other, Daniel inadvertently opened the door for Vala once more.

"Vala, don't forget your scarf this time, it's all we heard about on the way over here."

At that Jack rocked back on his heels, hands in his pockets, eyes closing, waiting for the second onslaught of teasing. While Sam, glaring at Daniel, spoke, "Yes, Vala." Walking to table by the door, where Jack had place it, "I'm not sure how it wound up in my coat."

For the first time that night, Vala let the act fall with a wide smile and a wink, she hugged Sam's shoulders and whispered in her ear, "I noticed your interest, Samantha. Keep the scarf." As she pulled out of the hug, another wink was sent in Jack's direction. "Merry Christmas, you two."

With that, she turned and pulled Daniel, still wondering about her scarf, out the door. Teal'c bowed his head and with a knowing glint, he followed them out.

**Author's Note:**

> (My first mature fic for Stargate, and my first ever blow job. Hope you enjoyed it as much as Sam and Jack did.)  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Merry Shipmas!


End file.
